1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager adapted to massage back and/or hips of a user sitting on a chair or seat or lying on a reclinable chair similarly to lying on a mat by massage rollers incorporated in the chair or reclinable chair referred to hereinaftere as a mat so as to roll on the back and/or hips, respectively, exerting appropriate massage pressure thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A massager is well known which contains within back and/or seat of a chair rollable rollers so as to massage the back and/or hips of a user.
However, with the massager of the prior art, the rollers are reciprocated in a single direction and substantially a limited area is massaged in a fixed direction. Accordingly, the user must frequently shift his or her body position in order that entire extents of the backs and/or the hips are massaged. It has been found that the affected part of user's body is inevitably not massaged.